


Love at First Fight

by Punchdrunkdoc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchdrunkdoc/pseuds/Punchdrunkdoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did we think it would be plain sailing? A little moment from Oliver and Felicity's road trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Fight

 

All the sex must have addled his brain.

That’s Felicity's only explanation for why he’s suddenly treating her like she’s an idiot.

To be fair, she hadn’t figured it out right away; her mind had been occupied with more pleasurable pursuits. Such as remembering the way he had woken her that morning by trailing kisses down her bare back as she lay sprawled on their kingsize bed, the golden sun reflecting off the ocean outside and bathing the room in a warm peaceful glow.

Sitting alone at the restaurant table, she hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings. Instead she had gazed at her finger as it traced around the lip of her half-empty wine glass, a small smile tugging on her lips as she imagined reversing their roles tomorrow morning. Her lips across his gorgeous muscled back…then across his chest…then everywhere else.

She had been jolted back to the present when Oliver sat down across from her, sliding his phone back into his jacket pocket, apologising for taking so long talking to Thea. The same Thea who had texted Felicity only 10 minutes ago while Oliver had been outside. Outside, evidently NOT making a call, as he had claimed.

More alert now, she finally registered the sound of Police sirens, the group of people milling around the alleyway across the road, the curious stares of the other patrons sitting at the restaurant window as they craned their necks trying to figure out what was going on.

And then she noticed the red marks over Oliver’s knuckles as he lifted his wineglass to drain the last few drops of Merlot.

He had been in a fight.

A fight in the alleyway across the road from where she had been sitting, daydreaming about hot morning sex.

“Are you ready to go? I’ll get the check and then we can head back, maybe take a walk along the beach?” he asked, a smile on his face as if he hadn’t just lied to her.

Who did he think he was kidding?

“Oliver, what did you do?” Her tone alerting him that she was not happy, his head quickly turned back to her from where he had been trying to catch their waitress’ attention.

“What do you..?” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. Her pursed lips and intent glare making it clear that she wasn’t buying his bullshit. His shoulders deflated and he sighed, “I’m sorry. When I was getting us breakfast this morning I overhead two guys talking. It was clear they were in on some sort of extortion ring targeting the businesses on this street and they were going to teach one of the more reluctant owners a lesson. Here, tonight.”

“So that’s why we’re here. Not for some romantic dinner, but so you could stop some guy getting a beating?” Her tone was careful, non-judgemental.

“No! I mean…yes, partly. I did want to have a romantic dinner with you - I always do - but I couldn’t just do nothing, knowing what was going to happen!” He finished the sentence on an angry whisper, becoming defensive.

“Okay, I get that Oliver, but you-,“ She stopped herself, conscious that they were starting to draw looks from the older couple at the table beside them. “Let’s just go. You pay, I’ll be in the car,” she hissed, while standing up. She picked up her bag and walked out, her high heels marking her exit with a brisk staccato on the tiled floor.

————————

The journey back from the restaurant had been the longest 30 minutes of his life; the soft moonlight guiding the Porsche along the coast road and the warm ocean air swirling around the open convertible were in direct contrast to the icy aura that was emanating from the woman sitting beside him.

He had left the restaurant feeling contrite, but the longer she had sat with her arms crossed, gaze fixed on a point over the horizon, refusing to engage him in his attempts to apologise, the angrier and more annoyed he had become.

“I’m over this passive-aggressive silent treatment, Felicity,” Oliver exclaimed as he parked the car and turned off the ignition.

Felicity unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the Porsche, “This is not passive-aggressive, Oliver. I’m actually feeling pretty aggressive-aggressive.” She punctuated her statement by slamming the car door and stomping up the steps of their rented beach house. “And the silent treatment was not for your benefit; I wasn’t about to unleash my loud voice around unsuspecting by-standers.”

She entered the foyer of the house and kicked off her shoes. Her handbag was thrown on the nearby couch as she whirled around to face Oliver. The cool and soothing beachfront decor and the gentle salty breeze that flowed through the open windows doing nothing to calm her ire.

“We’re behind closed doors now,” Oliver said between gritted teeth, stalking over to her so that only a few inches separated them, “Let me have it.”

“How could you!” she yelled, wishing she hadn’t taken off her heels so she could meet him eye-to-eye, or as close to eye-to-eye as she could get to the stupid tall idiot.

“I told you, I couldn’t just do nothing!”

“I’m not upset you intervened, Oliver! I’m angry that you lied to me about it! Why didn’t you just tell me what you were going to do?” Her voice broke on the last word and all the defensive anger Oliver had built up evaporated.

He brought both hands up to his face, dragged them back over his cheeks and linked them behind his head. With his eyes cast down to the floor between them, he lowered his voice, “I didn’t want you to think that I regretted my choice.”

“What do you mean? What choice?” her tone was quieter now too, the anger fading, replaced by hurt.

“After we defeated Ra’s, I told you that I didn’t want to be the Arrow anymore, that I wanted to be with you. That’s still true. But, I thought if I told you what I was planning you’d think I was reverting back or, I don’t know, becoming bored or something. And, Felicity, that is the farthest thing from the truth.”

She brought her hands up to his cheeks, making sure his eyes met hers, “Oliver, I know you. I understand why you fought tonight. You are a hero, you will always fight for those in need. I fell in love with that hero - I never wanted you to give that up! You just need to learn to balance things, not compartmentalise. All last year, you pushed me away to concentrate on being the Arrow. Now that we’re together, you don’t need to sublimate the need to be a hero, especially not for me. I love you - all of you.”

His eyes closed, his arms dropped to his side as he rested his forehead against hers, “Thank you. I love you too”.

He brought his hands up to frame her face, leaning down, intending to kiss her. But she pulled away sharply.

“Nuh-huh, you don’t get off that lightly - I’m still mad you lied to me. Before this started-,“ she gestured between them with her hand, “-we were partners. Our relationship was built on honesty and trust. Don’t lie to me, Oliver. Never again."

“I won’t. You’re right. I’m sorry”.

“A ' _You’re right’_ and an _‘I’m sorry’_! You know that gets me hot,” she replied, a smile finally breaking out on her face.

“I’m glad to hear it. Because this was our first fight as a couple. And you know what follows a fight?” he murmured, as he leaned down, this time succeeding in brushing his lips against hers.

“Make-up sex?” she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck before deepening the kiss.

“Make-up sex,” he confirmed, grabbing her ass and lifting her into the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this would be the perfect place to insert some smut. But this is only my 3rd fic and I'm still struggling with dialogue, let alone dirty stuff and body parts! Maybe next time ;)


End file.
